De periódicos y trenes
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Bellatrix no le gusta el nuevo editor de El Profeta, pero su marido cree poder convencerla de que es el hombre idóneo para el puesto. Para Sorg-esp.


**DE PERIÓDICOS Y TRENES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Para bien o para mal, el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

_En respuesta al reto propuesto por Sorg-esp. Evidentemente, la historia está dedicada a ella. Espero que te guste y te levante un poco el ánimo, guapetona._

* * *

><p>El desayuno siempre se servía a las siete en punto de la mañana. Los elfos domésticos conocían perfectamente cuáles eran los gustos de sus amos y ya tenían la mesa preparada, puntuales como un buen reloj suizo. No les convenía meter la pata porque el ama no aceptaba de buena gana los posibles errores que pudieran cometer. Bastaba un pequeño fallo para que el ama entrara en cólera y, aunque los elfos se esforzaran por lograr la perfección, nunca estaban completamente a salvo. Definitivamente la vida fue más fácil para ellos antes de la llegada del ama, pero no se quejaban. Seguramente todo era culpa suya. Su deber consistía en satisfacer los deseos de sus amos. Si fallaban, ellos eran los únicos responsables y por eso merecían ser castigados, pero el estrés al que se veían sometidos a veces era agobiante.<p>

A pesar de sus temores, los elfos esperaban tener un buen día. La noche anterior, el ama había vuelto tarde a casa. Y de muy buen humor. El amo llevaba horas durmiendo, pero despertó cuando su esposa ocupó su lugar en la cama. Habían tenido una noche movidita mientras los elfos eliminaban los restos de sangre de las ropas del ama. Era algo que ocurría bastante a menudo últimamente. Unas veces era el amo el que salía, otras el ama y en ocasiones los dos juntos, pero cuando regresaban a la mansión siempre había sangre en sus túnicas. Aunque sintieran curiosidad, los elfos no hacían preguntas. Ellos sólo limpiaban la ropa y lograban tranquilizarse un poco porque al día siguiente nadie les prestaría demasiada atención. Ni a ellos ni a los posibles errores que pudieran cometer.

Siguiendo el guión establecido, ese día todo estaba tranquilo. El amo Rodolphus fue el primero en llegar al comedor. Era un brujo alto, con el pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros y una bien cuidada perilla que le daba un aspecto atractivo. Ya desde niño había sido una persona silenciosa y práctica, aficionado a la lectura y de costumbres un tanto austeras. Sin lugar a dudas tenía mano para los negocios y era un hombre inteligente. Fue Prefecto de Slytherin durante sus años de estudios en Hogwarts y estuvo a punto de convertirse en Premio Anual. Los elfos, que habían cuidado de los hermanos Lestrange desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, sabían que era mejor no enfadar al amo Rodolphus. Cuando todo iba bien, era un amo amable y poco exigente, pero la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte y no soportaba romper con la rutina. Por ese motivo, en cuanto el amo Rodolphus tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, uno de los elfos se apresuró en colocar frente a él su té con leche, sus tostadas y sus huevos revueltos habituales. El amo frunció el ceño y se colocó una servilleta sobre las rodillas. No dijo ni una sola palabra mientras añadía dos cucharadas de azúcar a su té y comenzaba a untar mermelada a las tostadas.

Los elfos lo observaban en venerable silencio, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Sabían que el ama no tardaría en llegar y, efectivamente, cinco minutos después una mujer hizo su entrada en el comedor. El ama Bellatrix poseía un aura repleta de fuerza. Procedía de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Inglaterra y siempre fue una digna heredera de su estirpe. Se había casado con el amo unos años atrás y desde el primer día había dejado claro quién era la que mandaba en la casa. El ama tenía bastante mal genio y aún menos paciencia que el amo Rodolphus y los elfos le tenían miedo. Era una mujer de porte distinguido, de largo cabello negro, ojos oscuros y párpados caídos, una de las bellezas más notables de Inglaterra. Cuando llegó a la mesa, intercambió un breve saludo con su esposo e hizo un gesto apenas perceptible al comprobar que su desayuno estaba perfectamente colocado frente a ella. El ama Bellatrix tomaba el té solo y gustaba de empezar el día ingiriendo carne fresca. Exigía la mejor calidad y esa mañana pareció satisfecha con todos los alimentos. Sólo entonces los elfos se sintieron totalmente a salvo y en cuanto los amos terminaron de desayunar se retiraron a la cocina, deseosos de que no ocurriera ningún contratiempo durante el resto del largo día que tenían por delante.

Una vez a solas, el matrimonio Lestrange intercambió una mirada cómplice. Aunque la vida en común no había hecho que el amor surgiera entre ellos, los años juntos habían logrado que se comprendieran y compenetraran a la perfección. Para ambos eso era más que suficiente. Rodolphus acostumbraba a estar demasiado ocupado como para pensar en esa clase de cosas, mientras que los afectos de Bellatrix iban en otra dirección. Nunca pensó que el amor fuese una cosa buena y a las pruebas se remitía. Andrómeda, la que otrora fuera su hermana más cercana, había roto los lazos que la unían con sus padres y hermanas para casarse con el maldito _sangresucia _del que se había enamorando, deshonrando el apellido Black y disgustando tanto a sus progenitores que su pobre padre había muerto por culpa de la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix había tenido ocasión de conocer a un mago fabuloso que le demostraba día a día que amar no era tan estúpido después de otro. Era imposible resistirse al poder que destilaba ese hombre. Bellatrix había sucumbido ante él y estaba dispuesta a entregarle lo que fuera para permanecer a su lado. Rodolphus no estaba a su altura. Ciertamente era un mago capaz y en más de una ocasión había demostrado que no se achantaba ante las adversidades, pero Bellatrix jamás podría llegar a amarlo. No necesitaba amarlo porque le bastaba con ser su esposa. Era el único que podía proporcionarle un buen nombre en la sociedad mágica. Constituían un matrimonio respetado y admirado y conocían perfectamente dónde estaban los límites de su unión. El amor había quedado fuera de ellos desde el principio.

Bellatrix observó el reloj de pared ubicado al otro lado de la estancia. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y _El Profeta_ aún no había llegado. Rodolphus había seguido sus ojos con la mirada y parecía esperar a que ella dijera algo. Desde que el nuevo editor del periódico mágico por excelencia había sido nombrado, su esposa utilizaba cualquier excusa para quejarse de lo mal que funcionaba de un tiempo a esta parte. Rodolphus entendía su enfado pero se mantenía firme en su decisión. En aquellos tiempos, tener a un _sangresucia_ al frente de _El Profeta_ era un mal absolutamente necesario.

La familia Lestrange no poseía una magia tan antigua como los Black ni una fortuna tan notable como los Malfoy, pero tenían cierto control sobre la sociedad mágica desde hacía siglos, cuando _sir_ Roger Lestrange fundó _El Profeta._ Desde su surgimiento, su influencia sobre magos y brujas había sido notable y sus líneas editoriales habían sido decisivas en la resolución de distintos conflictos a lo largo de los siglos, así que Rodolphus entendía perfectamente la importancia de controlar la prensa del mundo mágico. Si estuviera en manos de Bellatrix, _El Profeta_ mostraría su apoyo a la causa de cierto mago de ideas tradicionalistas, pero Rodolphus estaba convencido de que lo conveniente era mantener las apariencias por el momento, dejar que en el Ministerio pensaran que lo tenían todo bajo control y mantener el nombre de la familia Lestrange lo más alejado de los mortífagos que le fuera posible. El mundo mágico estaba en guerra y los Lestrange estaban metidos en ella hasta el cuello, pero no podían permitirse el lujo de actuar abiertamente. No por el momento. No hasta que la victoria no estuviese asegurada.

—_El Profeta_ se retrasa nuevamente —Señaló Bellatrix aparentando tranquilidad, aunque sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno—. ¿Estás seguro de que el nuevo director está haciendo bien su trabajo, querido?

—Seguramente ha surgido algún inconveniente. Quizá alguna noticia de última hora que hayan creído conveniente añadir en la edición matutina.

Un brillo divertido apareció en los ojos de Bellatrix. Sin duda, aquello que hubiera estado haciendo la noche anterior causaría conmoción en una parte de la sociedad durante los próximos días. Aunque Rodolphus sintió una gran curiosidad, no hizo preguntas. Nunca hablaban abiertamente de sus misiones. Era peligroso hacerlo porque últimamente los aurores parecían tener oídos en todas partes y mantener en absoluto secreto sus actividades era un asunto de máxima prioridad. Sin embargo, cualquier duda que pudieran tener acostumbraba a quedar solucionada al día siguiente, cuando _El Profeta_ daba el parte de personas desaparecidas, heridas o asesinadas. A esas alturas, la _Marca Tenebrosa_ era conocida por todos los magos y brujas del país y los Lestrange se sentían orgullosos de formar parte de algo grande, algo que cambiaría el mundo mágico para siempre.

—¿No cabe la posibilidad de que la dirección haya olvidado poner en marcha las imprentas? —A pesar de su gesto anterior, Bellatrix continuó con la conversación como si la noche anterior no hubiera completado una misión con un grupo de mortífagos anónimos—. Siempre he creído que los _sangresucias _están mal de la cabeza. Quizá el nuevo director tenga problemas de memoria.

—Hasta el día de hoy, el señor Cooper ha cumplido a la perfección con su trabajo. Si tiene alguna clase de afección mental, no ha mostrado ningún síntoma por el momento.

—En tal caso, si tan seguro estás de que el señor Cooper está completamente sano, quizá seas tú el que necesite ser internado urgentemente en San Mungo. Aún no puedo creerme que hayas contratado a ese maldito _sangresucia_.

Rodolphus retuvo el aire en los pulmones y se preparó para los reproches que estaban por venir. Bellatrix mostró su sonrisa de poner los pelos de punta y en la cocina los elfos domésticos pudieron sentir que una tormenta se acercaba presurosa a la mansión. Sorprendentemente, el señor Lestrange estaba bastante tranquilo, acostumbrado a tener esa clase de conversaciones con su esposa. Durante sus años de matrimonio, Rodolphus había aprendido que la antigua señorita Black era una mujer difícil de satisfacer, pero también sabía perfectamente como bregar con ella cuando perdía las formas. Aunque la conversación no auguraba una fácil resolución, el hombre era consciente de que la noche anterior había dejado a su esposa lo suficientemente contenta como para no temer un estallido por su parte.

—Reconozco que la compañía del señor Cooper no me es grata, pero ponerlo al frente de _El Profeta_ es una mera cuestión de negocios. Durante años ha demostrado ser un buen periodista y cuenta con el apoyo y la admiración de sus compañeros de profesión. Además, tiene mucha experiencia al frente de la redacción de noticias internacionales. Es un hombre capaz y hará un gran trabajo. Sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo puesto.

—¿El señor Cooper necesita tiempo? —Bellatrix alzó una ceja y su expresión reflejó a las claras que no daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír—. Te diré lo que no necesito yo. No necesito que un estúpido _sangresucia_ critique constantemente ciertas ideas que son del agrado de ambos. No necesito que intente introducir su asquerosa cultura _muggle_ en nuestro mundo y definitivamente no quiero ver cómo se pavonea por ahí, presumiendo de ser el director de _El Profeta_. Mi periódico. Lo que no estaría nada mal es dar un giro a la línea editorial. Sé que no es conveniente mostrar un apoyo directo al Señor Tenebroso, pero ya basta de hablar de todo lo bueno que los _sangresucias_ pueden aportar a nuestra sociedad. Quiero que se cuente la verdad, Rodolphus, que la gente sepa el daño que esos seres le causan a la magia.

Bellatrix era una mujer vehemente. Rodolphus siempre lo había sabido y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su esposa, la pasión demostrada a la hora de defender sus convicciones, pero en ocasiones sus arrebatos podían causar serios problemas. Rodolphus también creía en todo lo que Bellatrix había dicho, se había unido al Señor Tenebroso convencido de que el futuro del mundo mágico dependía de su victoria sobre los _sangresucias_, pero consideraba que la prudencia era lo conveniente. No solo en la línea editorial de _El Profeta, _también en sus acciones diarias. Las acciones reivindicativas debían quedar relegadas a la noche, cuando se colocaban sus túnicas oscuras y sus máscaras plateadas y salían a la calle para convertir el mundo mágico en un lugar mejor, no contaminado por las ideologías _muggles_ que comenzaban a emerger en todos los ámbitos de la vida pública.

—Todo se andará, Bella —Rodolphus palmeó cariñosamente la mano de su esposa—. La victoria está cerca y entonces podremos enfrentar abiertamente todo lo que está mal, pero por el momento es mejor así. El señor Cooper está cumpliendo con su parte y nosotros lo mantendremos en su puesto mientras sea necesario. Piensa que sólo son negocios.

Bellatrix alzó el mentón. Siempre hacía eso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, mostrándose orgullosa y digna como la Black que nunca dejaría de ser. Rodolphus sabía que no la había convencido y, efectivamente, no tardó en volver a la carga.

—Me vas a permitir que no me sienta cómoda con tu forma de llevar los negocios, querido. Estoy convencida de que cualquier otro mago de sangre mucho más limpia que la del señor Cooper podría llevar a cabo el trabajo. Después de todo, sólo se trata de disimular.

—Disimular sin que se note que lo hacemos. ¿O acaso crees que tú podrías hablar sobre los nacidos de _muggles_ en los mismos términos que el señor Cooper? —Bellatrix apretó los dientes, incapaz de refutar ese último argumento—. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, querida. Si para vencer tenemos que contratar a cientos de señores Cooper, sólo cabe pensar en que algún día el sacrificio valdrá la pena.

—¿Hasta el punto de poner en entredicho el buen nombre de los Lestrange? —Bellatrix alzó aún más el mentón, algo que a priori parecía increíble—. Un Black jamás hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

Lestrange apretó los dientes. Cada vez que Bellatrix sacaba a relucir el orgullo Black, eran los Lestrange los que no quedaban en buen lugar. A pesar de estar casada con él desde hacía ya varios años, Bellatrix aún se consideraba a sí misma como una más que digna miembro de la familia Black. Presumía de sus orígenes y le contaba las historias familiares con la misma pasión que defendía las ideas del Señor Tenebroso y Rodolphus acostumbraba a sentirse empequeñecido cuando lo hacía. Ignoraba si Bellatrix pretendía humillarlo al hablar de los Black, pero eso era lo que solía conseguir. Los Lestrange eran _sangrepura, _cierto, pero su linaje apenas contaba con unos pocos siglos de antigüedad. Nada comparable a los Black en cualquier caso.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no sintió la mencionada humillación porque tenía argumentos de sobra para mostrar que los Black también eran capaces de hacer sacrificios cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Bien para mantener las formas en un mundo sumido en la tragedia, bien para aumentar la fortuna familiar.

—Pero en su momento lo hicieron, querida —Rodolphus, que aún no había soltado la mano de su esposa, se la apretó ligeramente—. ¿O no recuerdas la afición por la química _muggle_ de uno de tus antepasados? Gracias a sus descubrimientos, fue posible desarrollar la máquina de vapor y con ella surgió el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Acaso los Black no obtuvieron grandes beneficios económicos gracias a la explotación del tren?

Bellatrix bajó el mentón y un rayo de furia atravesó su mirada. Odiaba que le recordaran los momentos más indignos de su querida familia, pero en esa ocasión había sido absolutamente necesario. Ella sola se lo había estado buscando.

—Mi familia dejó de controlar el Expreso de Hogwarts hace lustros. No sé a qué viene ese comentario ahora.

—Viene a que gran parte de las riquezas que atesoras en tu bóveda de Gringotts son herencia directa de un negocio que surgió porque uno de los miembros de la familia Black gustaba de mezclarse con los _muggles. _¿Acaso no murió considerándose uno de ellos? —Lestrange podía sentir el enfado de su esposa como un ente con vida propia, pero se arriesgó a tensar un poco más la cuerda—. Además, según parece tienes más parientes con extraños estilos de vida y gustos excéntricos. ¿Me equivoco?

Rodolphus se arrepintió durante un segundo. Esa provocación podría traer graves consecuencias, pero Bellatrix debía sentirse bastante feliz porque no entró en cólera. Por el contrario, sonrió y asintió apreciativamente, como si admirara la osadía de su esposo.

—Sabes dar donde más duele. ¿Cierto, querido?

—Creo que tengo una buena maestra.

Rodolphus inclinó la cabeza con caballerosidad y justo en ese momento un nuevo número de _El Profeta_ se apareció frente a sus ojos. Los elfos debían haberlo hecho llegar desde la cocina, tan serviciales y competentes como siempre. En cierta forma, se alegraba de que ese día no fueran a sufrir uno de los enfados de su querida Bella. Como había notado apenas un segundo antes, su esposa estaba de buen humor. La portada de _El Profeta_ explicaba claramente por qué.

—Bella, querida. Edgar Bones y toda su familia fueron asesinados anoche en su propia casa —Comentó fingiendo una sorpresa que estaba lejos de sentir. Bellatrix sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿En serio? Bones era un cretino sentimental, todo un Hufflepuff. Apuesto a que suplicó piedad justo antes de morir, olvidándose de su traición al mundo mágico.

Rodolphus alzó una ceja y asintió. Bellatrix tenía razón. Bones era un imbécil y no le costaba ningún esfuerzo imaginarlo de rodillas ante sus enemigos, pidiendo por su vida y por la de su familia. Todos sabían que los Hufflepuff eran unos magos penosos, aunque _El Profeta_ insinuara lo contrario.

—Aquí dice que luchó bravamente hasta el final, protegiendo a su familia de una horda de mortífagos.

—¿Una horda? —Bellatrix soltó una risita maliciosa— Seguramente no eran más de cuatro o cinco.

—Seguramente.

—Como te he dicho, ese _sangresucia_ es un penoso editor. Deberías despedirlo.

—No te preocupes, querida. Me lo pensaré.

Bellatrix asintió y se hizo con _El Profeta_ con un movimiento no exento de brusquedad. Sin duda estaba ansiosa por leer el artículo sobre los Bones. Le gustaba regodearse con esa clase de artículos porque para ella y para Rodolphus lo que estaban haciendo era motivo de orgullo. Quizá mucha gente opinara que tanta muerte y sufrimiento no eran necesarios, que una persona podía defender sus ideas sin necesidad de llegar a aquellos extremos, pero se equivocaban. Rodolphus sabía que la única forma de cambiar las cosas era mediante el derramamiento de sangre. Aplastar a los rivales sin mostrar misericordia, obtener una victoria contundente y ascender al poder para lograr poner todo en orden. Era lo que debían hacer para transformar el mundo mágico en un lugar mejor. Y cuando ganaran, porque iban a conseguirlo algún día, no dudaría a la hora de despedir al señor Cooper y enviarlo de vuelta al agujero del que nunca debió salir. Hasta entonces, mantener las apariencias no estaba tan mal.


End file.
